


Gonta gets AirPods for his birthday

by usuohi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Explicit Language, This Is STUPID, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 20:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usuohi/pseuds/usuohi
Summary: just read the title bihh,, Gonta gets fuckin AirPods





	Gonta gets AirPods for his birthday

**Author's Note:**

> a few days ago was my favorite danganronpa character's birthday so I gotta write something for the fat fucker

Angie went to the apple store one day and purchased AirPods for her friend gOnta gokuhara. As she walked inside the person working there was chihiro, the cute loli.  
"Hey do yall sell AirPods?" Angie asked and Chihiro nodded and took her to the display case with AirPods.,d  
"tHey will be a lot of money, do you got cash?" chihiro asked.  
"yeah" Angie took out a lot of money and gave it to chichriri.  
"Thanks." Chihiro put the airpots in a bag and Angie left and went to ginta's house.  
Angie broke down the door and went up to gonta with the gift, "gonta I. got you a gift."  
"that's so thoughtful of Angie, thank yu. o " he said and Angie gave him the aiirpods.  
"wtf are these" gonta asked confused and Angie took the AirPods and shoved them In his ears.

"It smell like broke In here" gonta said suddenly.  
Angie smiled and left gonta alone with his new AirPods  
so gonta went outside and went into the street and a car was coming. Shuichi, mondo, and Kokichi saw and Shuichi was concerned for gonta.  
"Gonta look out the car is coming.g. Oh my god he has AirPods on. He can't hear us. Oh my god"  
"oh shit" mondo ran into the street and tried to save gonta but it was too late bc the care hit them both. Kaede got out the car and looked at them and didn't know what to do so she yes  
Kokichi and Shuichi called the hospital and they came and put mondo and gonta in the ambulance, going away.  
the fuckigjbhwjgknlm; juwg end


End file.
